


La dague et la rose

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Future Fic, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Quiting Gotham, Surprise Kissing, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: On est le 14 février. Oswald s'apprête à quitter Gotham pour toujours. Il fait le tour de sa demeure pleine de fantômes, bons et mauvais souvenirs entremêlés...





	La dague et la rose

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Oswald aperçut quelque chose dans le verre d'eau posé sur sa table de chevet. Malgré l'heure matinale tardive indiquée par son réveil, les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient pas à pénétrer dans la pièce, à cause des lourds rideaux tirés sur la fenêtre.  
Aussi, le Pingouin tendit la main. Il hésita entre toucher l'objet pour en comprendre la nature, ou bien allumer la lampe, quitte à agresser ses yeux embués de sommeil par une lumière trop brutale. Cependant, fort de plusieurs expériences de renversement au milieu de la nuit, il se résigna à appuyer sur l'interrupteur au lieu de prendre le risque de tout faire tomber sur la moquette. En effet, sa table de chevet était surchargée – réveil, téléphone portable en veille, lampe, verre à demi rempli, anti-douleurs. Il était de ces personnes qui aiment accumuler pour ne jamais manquer de quoique ce soit. Ayant vécu dans un foyer relativement pauvre – jusqu'à la découverte récente et inopinée de ses origines paternelles – il avait gardé cette manie de stocker tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile, même ce qui était insignifiant.  
Cela lui avait coûté cher durant le déménagement, mais il était suffisamment fortuné pour s'en moquer.  
La lampe s'alluma et il ferma vivement les paupières avec un grognement mécontent. Petit à petit, en plissant les yeux, il permit à ses yeux de s'habituer et il cligna pour adapter sa vision.  
Il prit le verre et cueillit la rose qui y trônait. La surprise se le disputait à l'appréhension de ce que cela signifiait. Il fronça les sourcils et reposa le verre en gardant la fleur puis se leva, sans s'apercevoir qu'une note était également posée à plat sur sa table de chevet.

Toute la journée, Oswald la passa à donner des ordres. Son chien le suivait comme son ombre alors que le Pingouin traversait le manoir en boitant, lourdement appuyé sur sa canne, pour donner des indications aux déménageurs d'un ton autoritaire. La présence à ses côtés du petit animal lui apportait un certain réconfort en voyant toutes les affaires de son père - à présent les siennes - être emportées, laissant les lieux aussi vide qu'un tombeau.  
Il ne reviendrait pas, il l'avait décidé. C'était ses dernières heures au sein de cette demeure, et elle lui manquait déjà. Il avait connu des tragédies dans cette ville, raison pour laquelle il la quittait, mais quand il regardait les murs dépourvus de leurs tableaux, il ne pouvait empêcher une vague de nostalgie qui ramenait à son souvenir les meilleurs moments qu'il avait passé ici.  
Il se rappelait de la gentillesse et de la générosité de son père, un homme d'une douceur et d'une compréhension si vaste qu'il l'avait immédiatement adopté en dépit de sa réputation, sans se soucier même de la sienne. Il se rappelait de leurs discussions passionnées dans le petit salon, de leurs embrassades dans le couloir menant aux chambres, du contact de ses mains tremblantes d'émotion dans les siennes devant la cheminée.   
L'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui devait beaucoup aux expériences qu'il avait vécu ici. Si Elijah Van Dahl ne l'avait pas recueilli, peut-être serait-il mort aujourd'hui, tué indirectement par le lavage de cerveau que lui avait fait subir Hugo Strange.  
Son père l'avait protégé à un moment de sa vie où il était au plus bas...  
Cette pensée fit ressurgir en lui le souvenir d'une autre personne qui l'avait aidé quand il était au plus mal, et aussitôt, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas rapide, fuyant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas ressentir à nouveau la tendresse d'aimer quelqu'un qui pourtant ne l'aimait pas.  
Il passa devant l'escalier où il avait vu Ed embrasser Isabella et lui briser le coeur pour la première fois - pas la dernière, loin de là.   
Il fila sans se tourner vers la cheminée devant laquelle il avait failli embrasser Ed quand celui-ci lui avait promis monts et merveilles - qu'il ferait "tout" pour lui. Il y avait cru, et cela lui avait coûté bien plus cher que toute sa fortune.  
Il était à bout de souffle quand il arriva sur le seuil et sa jambe pulsait comme une plaie à vif. Il aspira une goulée d'air glacial. Il faisait bien aussi froid la nuit où tout avait basculé entre Ed et lui, quand Ed lui avait fait croire à son kidnapping pour le capturer puis tenter de le tuer.  
Peut-être qu'une part d'Oswald était morte ce soir-là. Il n'avait plus jamais ressenti la chaleur confortable de savoir que quelqu'un serait toujours là pour lui. Que s'il perdait encore un être cher, il aurait quelqu'un pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer que tout irait bien.  
La seule chose qui pouvait le soulager, c'était d'être cette personne pour quelqu'un d'autre. Les lèvres pincées, il tourna la tête pour contempler la voiture qui l'attendait. Martin était assis à l'arrière en train de dessiner sur son calepin, inconscient des pensées sombres qui agitaient son tuteur.  
Oswald eut un sourire, quelque peu crispé à cause de la douleur qui remontait dans sa jambe. Une part de lui était morte, mais il restait suffisamment en lui pour ne pas la regretter.  
Il prit la rose qu'il avait glissé plus tôt dans la poche avant de sa veste, et la fit tourner entre ses doigts gantés. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire; un énième geste de moquerie, précisément à cette date, le 14 février, pour saluer narquoisement son départ définitif de la ville qui l'avait vu naître. Il n'était plus désiré nulle part, rien ni personne ne le retiendrait - ni ami, ni parent, ni ses affaires.  
Ni l'amour de sa vie, toujours dans le déni, refusant d'admettre les sentiments d'Oswald à son égard. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.  
Comme ça Oswald n'aurait pas de regret en quittant Gotham. Il laissait derrière lui un amour vain et désespéré pour construire autre chose. Pour construire une famille, un nouvel empire plus stable - et plus légal - pour mener une vie paisible.  
Il savait que la ville et l'excitation du crime lui manqueraient, mais il ne pouvait plus. Il était arrivé à expiration.  
Il avait besoin d'exister ailleurs, autrement.  
Malgré son handicap, il s'accroupit pour caresser son chien. L'adorable bouledogue anglais lui lécha la main de son immense langue tandis que le Pingouin jouait avec l'une de ses oreilles tombantes, grattant derrière avec vigueur pour la plus grande satisfaction de l'animal.  
Enfin, avec un soupir abattu, Oswald jeta la rose, symbole de passion acharnée, pour descendre les quelques marches menant à sa voiture.  
La main sur la poignée de la portière, il s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'une sirène de police retentit. La voiture noire et blanche au girophare multicolore déboula à toute allure dans l'allée menant au manoir dans un crissement de pneu strident et ralentit en se rapprochant.  
Les hommes de main du Pingouin portèrent immédiatement leur main à leur arme sans dégainer, mais prêts à le faire.   
Oswald prit sur lui de ne laisser personne deviner sa stupéfaction. Il garda un air neutre en reconnaissant le conducteur.  
Ce dernier gara sa voiture en travers du chemin et sortit à peine le moteur arrêté.  
Edward Nygma, le Riddler, dans ses atours verts et chatoyants, était débraillés, les cheveux en vrac - en dépit de la quantité de gel qu'Oswald savait qu'il utilisait pour les maintenir en place. Mais Oswald connaissait également sa propension à passer la main dedans quand il était stressé, créant ce type de désastre capillaire.  
L'anxiété lui noua le ventre. Il ne voulait pas voir Ed avant de partir. Il pensait que le sentiment était réciproque et que c'était la raison de la présence de cette rose sur sa table de chevet. Il avait fait le deuil de leur relation.  
Du moins le pensait-il, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Ed arriver rapidement vers lui. Il ne put se retenir d'aller à sa rencontre, parce qu'Ed avait toujours été un aimant - un aimant à problèmes, la plupart du temps.  
\- Tu n'as pas lu ma lettre !?, l'accusa aussitôt Edward en le pointant du doigt.  
\- Quelle lettre ?, s'exclama Oswald. Et que fais-tu là, pour commencer ?  
\- Tu allais partir sans même dire au revoir, comme un voleur, un LÂCHE ?, s'écria Ed en ignorant les flingues pointés sur lui, alors qu'il venait de s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre du Pingouin.  
Ce dernier fit signe aux autres d'abaisser leurs armes. Il fit la grimace :  
\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, il me semble.  
\- Pourquoi ?, siffla Ed sans perdre de sa vindicte face au calme apparent du Pingouin. Pourquoi tu te décides à partir maintenant ? Tu as eu mille fois l'occasion de le faire, mais tu es toujours resté ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?  
Oswald haussa un sourcil moqueur :  
\- C'est cela que tu m'écrivais dans ta lettre ? Franchement Ed, quelle importance ? Tu as toujours voulu me voir disparaître, tu devrais être ravi.  
Et tout en disant cela, Oswald réfléchissait déjà : à qui Ed avait volé cette voiture ? Le GCPD allait forcément débarquer et bloquer son déménagement. Etait-ce là le but d'Ed ? Les obliger à rester ? Dans quel but ? Lui nuire, forcément. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser prendre.  
\- Si tu es venu faire tes adieux, je te laisse environ 2 minutes. Je n'ai aucune intention de m'attarder davantage.  
Il croisa les bras, et comme Ed le répliquait rien, il se sentit obligé de se justifier. Il ajouta très doucement, la voix beaucoup plus faible :  
\- J'ai tout donné à cette ville. Je suis...las. Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais quand je pensais...quand je pensais atteindre les sommets.  
Ed ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Oswald soupira puis regarda à travers les vitres teintées la silhouette de Martin qui guettait ce qu'il se passait sans en avoir l'air. Attendant après lui.  
\- J'ai d'autres responsabilités auxquelles j'aimerais à présent donner la priorité. Des responsabilités qui seront plus épanouissantes, moins dangereuses pour ma santé...et celle de ceux qui me sont proches.  
Il sentit sa voix se nouer dans sa gorge et il se tût. Les doigts d'Ed s'enroulèrent sur ses bras juste en dessous de ses épaules. Oswald releva la tête, l'air défiant. L'expression du Riddler était grave, ses yeux sombres brillant d'un éclat fiévreux – et Oswald se demanda brièvement s'il était encore drogué, comme cela advenait de plus en plus souvent pour calmer ses crises de paranoïa excessive. Le Riddler n'était pas un homme simple, loin de là, et en plus de ça il souffrait de nombreuses affections psychiques le rendant particulièrement instable.   
Ce n'était que l'un de ses nombreux attraits. Pourtant Oswald refusait de lui accorder davantage de sa personne. Tant qu'Ed n'admettrait pas qu'il voulait de celle-ci. Qu'il en avait besoin.  
Oswald n'était même pas sûr que ce soit le cas, et c'était la raison de sa continuelle fuite à l'aveu de son coeur. Tout plutôt qu'une réalisation douloureuse.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, c'est faux, souffla Edward comme pour dire un secret.  
\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, rétorqua le Pingouin avec plus d'acidité qu'un citron.  
Ed montra les dents, féroce, et rapprocha son visage du sien :  
\- Comment...oses-tu...  
Soudain, le Pingouin tira la dague issue du pommeau de sa canne et la pointa contre la pomme d'Adam du Riddler, le regard dur :  
\- Recule.  
C'était un ordre clair, net, coupant. Le Pingouin était peut-être résigné à quitter la ville, mais il restait en lui des étincelles brûlantes qui pouvaient faire encore des dégâts.   
Ed eut une inspiration tremblante – d'excitation ? de peur ? C'était impossible à dire – avant de relâcher la prise sur les épaules d'Oswald. Ce dernier se détendit, n'ayant jamais vraiment eu réellement l'intention de lui faire du mal, et son poignard s'écarta légèrement de sa gorge. Le Riddler profita de ce bref instant de répit pour précipiter ses lèvres contre celles d'Oswald, avec une spontanéité désarçonnante et maladroite, tout en âpreté et possession.  
Une main frémissante se cala contre la nuque du Pingouin et ce dernier écarquilla les yeux sous le baiser, avant de fermer les paupières, indécis quant à l'attitude à tenir. Ses doigts lâchèrent le couteau qui tomba au sol, pour venir s'agripper au devant de la veste d'Ed.  
Tout ce qu'il avait essayé tant bien que mal de contenir jusqu'à présent était en train de le submerger comme un retour de flamme, et toutes ses émotions formaient un méli-mélo complexe qui le laissait sans volonté autre que celle de répondre ardemment au désir brûlant de s'entremêler avec l'être aimé. Juste un peu. Juste une fois. Ou plus. A ce moment-là, tous les espoirs étaient permis, là où il n'y en avait plus aucun. La surprise était telle qu'elle ravivait en lui une flamme qu'il avait mis toutes les peines du monde à éteindre. Hélas les cendres encore rougeoyantes de sa passion étaient de celles qui s'embrasent vite et fort, qui déclenchent des incendies tragiques et meurtriers.   
Une fois lancé, il savait qu'ilaurait du mal à s'arrêter une deuxième fois. Pourtant il s'abandonna à corps perdu dans l'étreinte, serrant le Riddler dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'envoler comme un courant d'air.  
Il lui avait manqué. Terriblement, affreusement, durant toutes ces années. Chaque jour, chaque heure passés éloignés lui avait fait mal, et il avait nié cette douleur avec un acharnement forçant le respect.  
Et aujourd'hui, en ce jour de Saint Valentin, le jour où il décidait finalement de tout abandonner...c'était terminé.

Ed fit reculer brutalement Oswald contre la voiture pour prendre son visage dans les mains et approfondir le baiser. Ses lèvres étaient devenues comme du satin sous les siennes, tendres et relâchées. C'était moite et doux, presque tendre, mais dominant toute autre sensation, absolu. Les mains d'Edward envahissaient toute la surface de son crâne, comme un rapace retiendrait sa proie, avec une avidité dévorante.  
Oswald eut une épiphanie : il avait reproché à Ed de ne pas croire à ses sentiments pour lui, mais avait-il seulement considéré qu'Ed avait seulement besoin d'encouragements pour accepter les siens ?  
C'était une notion intéressante, qui ne manquait certes pas de piquant. Le Riddler pressa son corps contre le sien, tout en désespoir et rêves trahis, amour déçu, désir contenu. Oswald pouvait s'y perdre des heures sans y penser, sans même reprendre un soupçon de respiration.  
Il le fallait bien pourtant.  
La bouche humide, le Pingouin geignit entre deux soubresauts de conscience :  
\- Edw...hmmm.  
La portière s'ouvrit violemment, heurtant Ed dans le bas du dos.  
\- Aouch ! éructa Edward d'une voix suraiguë, pris par surprise.  
Dans la voiture, Martin le fusillait du regard. Ed fit la moue, puis il baissa lentement les yeux sur le chien d'Oswald qui lui mâchouillait la bottine. Il retourna alors son regard sur Oswald, et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, la mine impassible.  
\- C'est toi qui choisit.  
\- Entre quoi et quoi ?, s'agaça Oswald, le rouge aux joues avec la marque plus pâle là où le Riddler avait serré son visage de ses longs doigts aux allures de serres d'oiseau de proie.   
Il y avait dans le comportement d'Ed une incohérence qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. La rose rouge. L'arrivée inopinée. Le baiser. L'ultimatum. Tout dans la désorganisation, loin des plans et des stratégies du Riddler habituel. Et en même temps, cela évoquait presque un scénario de film tant les événements de succédaient de façon dramatique.  
Après tout, le Riddler avait toujours été un homme de scène.  
Sans offrir de réponse, Ed se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ses mains dansèrent devant lui dans un ballet incontrôlé, s'attrapant l'une l'autre pour se tordre devant lui, comme si deux parts de lui-même se disputaient pour prendre les commandes. Sa posture défaite, ses mèches pendantes devant les yeux, le costume froissé, il donnait une image penaude qui avait tout d'attendrissant. C'était peu dire qu'Oswald avait toujours eu une faiblesse pour les caprices d'Edward Nygma, même ceux qui lui portait le plus préjudice. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le toucher. C'était dur de résister à son charme de chiot perdu, mais il suffisait pour cela de se rappeler qu'il était un manipulateur expert et psychopathe, qui pouvait exploser tel une bombe à retardement.  
Ed se racla finalement la gorge, ayant visiblement fait le tri dans ses pensées :  
\- Sois tu restes à Gotham....  
Oswald serra les poings, la rage lui faisant à nouveau perdre le cours de ses idées. La voix nasale, il prononça, menaçant :  
\- Tu crois que...  
\- Sois je pars avec toi, termina Ed sur un ton péremptoire.  
La bouche bée, Oswald se tût brusquement. Le silence s'installa entre eux...bientôt interrompu par une sirène qui se rapprochait. Le GCPD traçait ses voitures à l'aide d'un GPS, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'ils remarquent le vol de l'une d'elles.  
\- Montes, siffla le Pingouin impatient en poussant d'autorité le Riddler dans l'habitacle de la voiture.   
Ed ne se fit pas prier, et Oswald le rejoignit sur la banquette arrière. Il tapota son genou pour que le chien monte à son tour, puis claqua la portière.  
La limousime démarra en trombe en faisant crisser le gravier, et s'éloigna rapidement de la demeure.  
Les yeux d'Oswald restèrent rivés à la fenêtre sans se soucier des autres occupants. Il laissait derrière lui une partie de lui-même qui avait été précieuse. La peur de quitter une situation désastreuse pour une pire encore ne s'effacerait qu'à force de travail acharné – mais il y était habitué.  
L'inconnue dans l'équation était Ed. Il ignorait encore ce qu'ils arriveraient à construire ensemble – si tant est qu'Ed ne change pas d'avis en cours de route – et surtout par où commencer. Il s'interrogeait encore sur ce baiser échangé, sur cette supplique dépitée de le garder à tous prix avec lui, comme un enfant que l'on s'apprêterait à abandonner.  
Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il comptait démarrer sa nouvelle vie. Il se retînt de détourner les yeux. C'était important qu'il conserve les dernières images de ces lieux bien en mémoire, afin de ne jamais oublier qu'il faisait au mieux.  
S'échapper de Gotham était une chose. Mais pourrait-il jamais échapper à ses sentiments contradictoires pour le seul et unique amour de sa vie ?  
Apparemment, ce dernier avait déjà décidé de ne pas le laisser faire.


End file.
